


I Can Help Ease The Pain

by cardiganfucker



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tap Tap Tap Tap</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Help Ease The Pain

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Moriarty held his head in his hands. He pulled at the back of his hair and drug his hand forward messing up what little style there was.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap

He let his hands fall and his fingers continued drumming on the bench.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

A man sat down next to him.

“Jim.” The man said.

Moriarity’s head whipped around. No one knew him No one knew his real name.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

“There’s something going on in there, isn’t there?” The man asked, tapping his head.

“Ye-yes!” the desperation in Jim’s voice evident. Someone who understood. Someone who could help him.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

“I think I can help you, my name is The Master…”

End


End file.
